Forbidden
by kartik's beauty
Summary: Expect Gemma and Kartik and maybe Simon Middleton sightings lots of romance and maybe problems in the realms! This is my first fan fiction please read and leave comments!


A/N: As you know I do not own A great and terrible beauty or any of the charecters, they belong to Libba Bray and I con only take credit for the plot.

Forbidded

chapter 1: Fatacies

I lay in my bed listening to Ann's rhythmic snores, I wasn't asleep really but more on the edge of sleep where you delusionally live out all your fantasies. I only fantasized about one person and I was afraid I would never see him again because I had been so cold. I whispered his name just to feel it's sensation on my lips "Kartik." The warmth of it surprised me and I could hear the longing of it even in my own voice. I said it again this time louder, "Kartik." I giggled, but my breath come in short bursts for there in front of me was Kartik in all his Indian beauty.

I whispered his name once more and saw his full lips curl into a slight smile. His eyes were directed at me as if I was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. I blushed under the inspection. His eyes smiled and even from my bed I could see his long lashes. "Hello Gemma."

My heart took off like a rocket because I realized this was no dream Kartik was actually here in my room. Before I realized what was happening I was on my feet. "Kartik, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything, I…" Kartik held up his hand to stop me and took a step forward; I closed the gap between us.

"Gemma, I missed you." His voice sent chills up my spine. He reached out and brushed his fingertips along my jaw line and across my lips, my mind went blank and I melted into him. The next thing I knew he had scooped me up and was carrying me to my bed. Slowly he lowered me down and hovered over me for a split second as if unsure. He straightened and turned to leave.

"Kartik," I called in almost a whisper "please don't leave me." I begged unsure why it hurt me so much to see him leave.

He turned and looked at me in my bed "Are you sure?" he asked looking at the floorboards.

"Kartik," I whispered smiling. He smiled back and in one quick stride he was in front of me. I sat up desperate for him; he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead, then the end of my nose, and finally my lips, gently. He pulled back to see my reaction, and I gasped at the space he was allowing between us.

I reached up and looped my arms around his neck "Please." He sighed. I knotted my fingers in his hair and pulled his face to mine, we both paused and looked at each other breathing hard, my lips parted and I let a sigh escape. He smiled and kissed me again harder, more urgently. I felt his tongue against my lips and greedily accepted it, the kiss deepened. He leaned into me and I leaned back allowing him on top of me. I liked the feeling of his weight and my hands explored his back.

Slowly he moved his face down and he began kissing my neck, my head lolled back and I closed my eyes not wanting him to stop. I felt his hand slowly creep up my leg and come to a stop on my thigh. His fingertips began tracing a pattern there, as he all the while kissed my neck. I wanted this more than I wanted anything in my entire life, but I could still hear Ann's snores and I knew we couldn't do this here. "Kartik," I tried to say harshly but it came out as more of a sigh. He looked into my eyes concerned then wrapped his hands in my hair and decidedly kissed me, this time my tongue betrayed me.

I wanted him and he wanted me, but I couldn't stop thinking about Ann asleep not three feet away. Gently I pushed him away "Kartik, this, we can't, not here, Ann."

Kartik smiled sadly, "your right, not here." He looked so sad I wanted to comfort him but restrained.

"Where?" I asked.

"I don't know?" he sighed "I'll come get you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I sighed I didn't think I could wait.

"Don't be so glum." He stood to leave and I followed him to the window.

"Kartik, I l…" he kissed me hard and quick.

"I know." He said and he was gone, leaving me dazed and alone, or so I thought. I stood at the window for a split second before I realized Ann wasn't snoring anymore.

I turned around and saw her standing next to her bed, eyes locked on me, smiling, "Gemma?" she questioned.

I smiled "Good morning Ann, sleep well?"

She nodded slightly, "we have to go tell Fee!"


End file.
